A escondidas
by Cielito Williams
Summary: -Candice Mary Andley , acepta usted al señor Terrence Richard Grandchester como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo...- yo.. es…este….- vio a su prometido apretar la mandíbula. Parecía molesto.¿Y qué era lo que se esperaba acaso? - pensó ella. Se cogió el vestido para levantarlo levemente, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo...


**A ESCONDIDAS**

**Por Cielito Williams**

* * *

**Hola mis amigas, este minific lo escribí para una pequeña actividad y pues ya lo tenia escrito así que decidí compartirlo con ustedes, espero les guste, Esta hecho para divertir mas no de ningún beneficio lucrativo. **

**Advertencia: Si no soportas el contenido fuerte, mejor abstente de leer.**

**PD: Para las que siguen my Story " CC:Una historia Diferente, el capítulo " Boda Forzada" ya casi esta...espero no tardar en subirlo, Que tengan muy buenos días tod s. AHH EL TRAILER DE SINSAJO SE ESTRENA MAÑANA *-* atentas ;) **

* * *

**"porque el amor, no siempre se expresa ni se muestra de manera abierta, ellos se aman a escondidas…"**

-Candice Mary Andley , acepta usted al señor Terrence Richard Grandchester como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Se cogió el vestido para levantarlo levemente, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo, misma cobarde, desgraciadamente escucho el carraspeo de su madre que seguro ya se lo imaginaba y se lo impediría.

- Aceptas en matrimonio a Terrence Richard Grandchester Baker - volvió a formular la pregunta el canoso cura, quien sostenía una copa en la mano y con la otra una biblia.

- yo.. es…este…- vio a su prometido apretar la mandíbula. Parecía molesto.

¿Y qué era lo que se esperaba acaso? - pensó ella.

Era su boda, ¿se suponía que sería el día mas feliz de su vida no? ¿Si es así?¿ Por que ella no lo sentía así?

Ahh. cierto…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Candy irás hoy donde Grandchester? Archie irá y yo tengo que ir, sabes que como capitán del equipo muchas zorras están detrás de él, especialmente la gusana esa, arrrg. - respiró hondo - me pone muy mal, la detesto!._

_-Deja tanto amor para mañana, y también de ser tan celosa, si Susana y su grupo de plásticas van tras él,… es para acalorarte nada mas … Susana no está interesada en Archie, ella está detrás del tarado de … - hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_- Grandchester? - Annie la miro, esperanzada, si era así no tendría que preocuparse mucho, tal vez ahora si podía dejar de comer solo 2 bocados al día! - Hay Candy tú crees? - se le acerco y puso cara de cachorro- ¡eso es perfecto !_

_-No seas ingenua Annie, chicos como Terry, quienes caen bajo la brujería de esas chicas … solo piensan con la polla, y él no es la excepción._

_-Archie dice que Terry no es.._

_-Archie es su amigo Annie … y no, no voy a ir a su fiesta!._

_-Vamos Candy pliss, acompáñame, va a ir toda la people! -dijo alegremente._

_-¡Deja de ser tan wacha! Yo no me acercó a su casa ni por un millón de dólares..._

_-Venga Candy no esta tan lejos… por favor, eres mi mejor amiga.._

_- Annie no me hagas esto.. no utilices nuestra amistad para convencerme… _

_-Plis plis plis plissss…_

_- Arrggg, Esta bien Britter, ganaste, voy! Contenta?_

_-¡Siiii! vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir…_

_- ¿Enserio?¿ quiénes?¿ los tres? … llevaré mi violín.._

_ lo hagas, romperás todos los vidrios._

_El sol se había se había opuesto y ahora a las 10 pm, en Lakewood, una luna grande y brillante gobernada el cielo._

_Ir a casa de Terry Grandchester era lo último que quería hacer, aunque de todos modos la bulla no la iba a dejar dormir ya que su dichosa fiesta de fin de curso sería al frente. Con que cara iría después de haberlo insultado, ignorado…. De seguro que ni la dejan entrar… _

_Mmm no, seguro no…_

_Vestida con un vestido de gaza azul, le llegaba tres centímetros arriba de las rodillas, se puso unas balerina negras, no quería llamar la atención. Aunque en el fondo si quería, quería que aquel chico de ojos oscuros color zafiro no la deje de ver. Para la figura y porte que poseía, era perfecto, parecía una muñeca, cabello con ondas, rubios cual sol y labios tal cual carmín. Se veía hermosa, y sentía hermosa._

_**donde estas**__**recostado**__**  
**__**No hagas ruido**__**  
**__**Se que están mirando,**__**  
**__**nos están mirando**__**  
**__**Todo el escándalo… Estas encendida.**_

-acepto - lo dijo casi susurrando… trago saliva y volvió a decir - Acepto.

- Os declaro Marido y mujer, puede besar a su esposa.

Terry se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado, ella intento desviar su cara, pero él se lo impidió cogiéndole el rostro con las manos, finalmente le dio un casto beso en los labios, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

Candy abrió los ojos y parpadeo, eso no se lo esperaba, no de esa forma. Él la tomo de la cintura y la coloco a su lado abrazándola de lado, protegiéndola.

_**A escondidas y en la oscuridad**__**  
**__**nacen besos como los de ayer**__**  
**__**no se trata de ser o no ser infiel**__**  
**__**es simplemente no mirar atrás.**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sus Padres quienes estaban junto a los de Terry sonreían satisfechos. Al parecer su sueño de verlos siempre juntos se había hecho realidad esa mañana.

No tendrían luna de miel, ya que ellos creían que no sería necesario, de todos modos no fue un matrimonio de elección por ellos.

-¿Estos zapatos me matan, puedes caminar un poco más rápido?

- Tranquila, ya casi llegamos.

-No me gusta que la gente me mire.

-No te creo, si no fuera así no te hubieras puesto muy hermosa- el era inconsciente que lo último que había dicho había hecho ruborizar a la rubia.

- Entra por favor Candice… - Le abrió la puerta del carro, como todo un caballero.

- Claro, ayúdame… - lo sujeto del brazo para no caerse.

- Espera un momento, ven aquí.

La trajo consigo y la besó. No era el casto como el de hace rato, era uno de verdad, profundo y apasionado, ella sintió sus piernas caer, felizmente él la sostenía con sus brazos en la cintura. Sus labios parecían embriagarla, ¿porque tenía que ponerla así?¿ Se estaría aprovechando de la situación para burlarse de ella? No… no lo hacía, él disfrutaba igual que ella aquel beso, aunque nunca lo admitiría, no si él tampoco lo hace.

Cuando se separan él le sonrió, volteó y saludó a la gente que estaba aplaudiendo justo detrás de ellos. Candy desilusionada por entender la razón del beso… se metió al carro.

_-Annie, vestida así eres muy obvia._

_-jajajaja Candy vengo a cuidar de Archie, no se te olvide, cuando me mire no querrá verme lejos de él._

_-Claro… si estas prácticamente desnuda, no querrá que nadie más te vea… _

_-Le ahorro el trabajo de no tardarse en quitarme el vestido… _

_-Acaso piensas…? - Annie le sonrió._

_- Por cierto te ves muy bien… tu imagen dice " Mírame, necesito un hombre, soy virgen" - le dio un palmazo. _

_-¡Annie! _

_- jaajaj tranquila, solo diviértete si? _

_Entraron a la fiesta, y vio de lejos a Archie quien por sus ojos abiertos parecía que las había visto. Rápidamente se saco el saco y se lo puso a Annie, ella satisfecha le cogió del brazo de él y desaparecieron escaleras arriba. _

_No había olvidado cómo era la casa de los Grandchester, hace más de dos años que no entraba. Estaba más bonita, incluso se veía más grande, la repisa que se encontraba debajo del cuadro de una Bailarina de Ballet, había portarretratos, en todas salía Terry y su hermana menor karen, la dulce Karen, recordarla la hacía sacar un sonrisa, aquella pequeña, era un sol, siempre iba después de clase a buscarla para jugar con ella y todas las noches llegaba su hermano a recogerla a eso de las seis de la tarde, pero salían de su casa casi a las nueve de la noche, los tres la pasaban bien juntos… pero todo lo que empieza acaba no? … Karen seguía yendo pero él ya no. no desde ese día en que ella lo encontró con Susana besándose, se acariciaban todo el cuerpo descaradamente ella le hablaba de forma vulgar y él solo la besaba, nunca la detuvo y eso la enfermo, cuando trato de salir de los vestidores choco con una puerta de metal haciendo mucho ruido, automáticamente Susana se tapo el pecho que ya lo tenía descubierto y Terry la quedo mirando entre sorprendido y asustado mientras ella sentía su cara arder y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Recordaba que al día siguiente el intento hablar con ella, pero se lo impidió, lo insulto. Desde ese día ella lo único que ha sentido por el fue odio, o sea lo que ella quería sentir._

_- Vendrá en dos semanas- Su voz profunda penetro en sus oídos. No era necesario voltear para reconocer de quien se trataba. Se limpio las pequeñas golas saladas que tenia sin que él se diera cuenta y volteo._

_- Que bien, ya la extrañaba. Karen es muy dulce. _

_- Se ha convertido en toda una pesada, ya tiene 15 Candy._

_Candy…la había llamado por su nombre corto y no por Candice…. _

_No lo creo, pero sí esta grande y muy guapa.- cogió la foto en donde se veía a Karen en el colegio San Pablo, colegio en donde ella y Terry fueron por tres años. _

_- Es cierto, ella está muy guapa, igual que tú._

_Lo normal sería que se ruborizara, pero es vez de eso, sus palabras hicieron que se llenara de cólera ¿ A que estaba jugando ahora?_

_- Deja de ser tan wachafo, permiso - se propuso escapar de la escena, como lo hacía siempre, pero no la dejo._

_- Porque?¿ Acaso decir la verdad es un delito o algo malo?_

_-Tal vez decir la verdad no lo es, pero es realmente incomodo que me digas cosas como esas, porque te empañas en que nos encontremos, no quiero verte Terrence, solo aléjate de mí._

_-Disculpa pero estas en mi casa._

_Ella mira a todos lados, había mucha gente, algunos estaban drogándose.¿ Acaso no es ilegal?_

_- Que pensaran tu padres cuando lleguen y se enteren de que has permitido el ingreso de drogas?_

_-No se están drogando Candy, solo están bebiendo…_

_-Es lo mismo_

_- no es lo mismo, mira te explico._

_- No! No quiero que me expliques nada… ¡yo, me voy!_

_**Y aléjate de aquí si quieres**__**  
**__**olvídate de mi si puedes**__**  
**__**ayúdame a entender que estamos locos**__**  
**__**apúrate que el tiempo dura poco**__**  
**__**que esto no está bien si quieres**__**  
**__**arráncame este amor si puedes**__**  
**__**acepta que soy parte de tu vida**__**  
**__**promete que regresaras mañana.**_

_-Espera porque siempre haces esto? … porque siempre me ignoras, disculpa pero al menos deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien. Al final y a cuentas nuestros padres son dueños de la constructora mas grande, y vivimos al frente uno del otro. Candy (empecemos de cero si? ) Quiso decirle Terry pero la rubio lo impidió._

_-Deja de actuar como ternero Terry, no me caes. Permiso._

_-Al menos acepta mi chaqueta, tu piel esta como el de una gallina - le rozó Terry el hombro. _

_Ella al sentir sus dedos, se alejó… Él la siguió.._

_Es que acaso quieres que te denuncie de acoso? - le dijo la pecosa._

_-Haz lo que quieras y se fue._

_Su teléfono celular sonó. _

_- Aló? - dijo con extrañeza, iba a dar en ignorar ya que el número era desconocido, pero los nervios no ayudaban._

_-Te han dicho lo rica y sexy que te ves? - dijo una voz áspera, que hizo que sintiera el sudor frío._

_Mismo exorcista giro la cabeza, alguien de la misma fiesta la estaba viendo y eso la asustó._

_-Quien eres? -dijo sin más._

_- Soy quien te va hacer gritar toda la noche princesa._

_- No lo creo, porque no te dejas ver..._

_- Yo te estoy viendo, y déjame decirte que no veo la hora de probarte ricura, ese culi.._

_le colgó… Cruzo la sala y se metió a la cocina, donde había dos parejas conversando, ni siquiera la miraron, lo que hizo que agradeciera en voz baja._

_Dónde se habrá metido Annie? tenía que salir de ahí, no debió ir jamás a esa fiesta, todos parecían divertirse menos ella._

_- Lucia! llamó la joven a una de las compañeras de Annie- Haz visto a Annie por casualidad? _

_- Hola Candy, si mira, esta con Archie …arriba._

_¡Demonios! Ni modo, le tocaría salir sola. _

_Todos salieron dejándola sola…_

_Unos brazos se apoderaron de ella. Intento zafarse pero le fue inútil._

_-¿Por qué escapas de mí pequeña? - Le dijo muy cerca al oído._

_-¿Quién eres?, no te conozco… suéltame… me haces daño ¡animal!_

_-No me insultes preciosa o será más difícil para ambos._

_Dejo una mano arriba, donde sostenía sus manos y su otra mano se dirigió hasta la orilla del vestido, donde sintió sus piernas desnudas, de un solo tirón la apretó hacía él, mientras jugaba con su mano en la pierna. Candy estaba aprisionada no podía detenerlo, quién era ese hombre, porque le haría daño, gotas saladas inundaban su rostro…_

_-Estas llorando preciosa? no lo hagas, mira que yo haré que te sientas muy, pero muy bien en un rato… - la aprisiono en la pared, su rostro tocaba la fría pared pintada de marfil que ahora estaba manchada por sus lágrimas. El dejo su pierna y le alzo el cabello para mordisquearle la nuca sus manos torpes la acariciaban de forma lasciva. _

_-Suéltame por favor… ¡Auxilio! - grito con todas sus fuerzas._

_- No grites, que nadie te escucha.. con toda la música nadie nos vera, ven pórtate bien, acompáñame hacia aquel baño. _

_El baño, el muy asqueroso la violaría en el baño! Le piso los pies lo más fuerte que pudo, justo en eso momento se arrepentía de no llevar tacos. _

_- No juegues con mi paciencia preciosa._

_La lanzo hacía el piso y se sacó la correa. Candy cayó y grito de dolor… pero cuando vio que las manos de él se iban a la cremallera, no dudo y con la mínima fuerza que le quedaba cogió una tapa de olla de acero que se encontraba a poca distancia de ella. La lanzó contra el repostero de vidrio, esto hizo que las lunas se rompieran y las copas cayeran al piso rompiéndose como castillo de naipes._

_Al chico, parecía no importarle, porque ignoro la hazaña de ella, la arrastró hacia él, Candy tenía el vestido arriba, se podía ver los ojos de él la lujuria y el efecto de las drogas.. Terry se había equivocada, sí había gente drogándose en su casa, ella pataleaba, pero él no se afectaba, era grande y fuerte, mientras que ella, era pequeña y delgada._

_Se puso encima de ella. Candy seguía llorando sin parar, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar ni para defenderse._

-Estamos en el aeropuerto Terry? - lo miró - ¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Es un regalo de nuestros padres, nuestra luna de miel.

-Dices y haces cosas imposibles...

-Enserio, mira- le enseño los boletos. -Nos vamos a Perú.

- ¿Perú?

-Si pecosa, madre dijo que siempre has querido conocer las maravillas del mundo, y pues jamás habías ido a Machu Picchu, así que allá vamos!

_Cuando se sintió morir, de repente todo el peso que tenia encima, desapareció de golpe. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que cuando los abrió, vio a Terry golpeando al chico que hace poco intentaba violarla. _

_-Terry - pronunció su nombre llorando. _

_Terry no parecía oírla, golpeaba a Neal con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se cansó, lo dejó tirado a un lado de la cocina. Corrió hacia ella, que se encontraba echa un bulto en un rincón, no dejaba de llorar. _

_Candy- la llamó- Candy por favor mírame pecosa… te hizo daño ese tipo…_

_Ella levanto su vista y se encontró con las de él, se encontraba sudado y tenía sangre en los puños.. ella al verlo se tenso. _

_-Tranquila, no lo maté, aunque lo hubiera hecho, solo estará un buen tiempo en el hospital._

_-Terry - se lanzó a sus brazos, donde el castaño no dudo en recibirla._

_Lloró, lloró mucho, mientras él la consolaba con palabras dulces y acariciaba su cabello._

_Así estuvieron mucho tiempo, hasta que la música paro, el Stear sin saber nada de lo que había pasado empezó a botar a la gente de la casa. _

_Como me encontraste - le dijo ella._

**A escondidas y en la oscuridad****  
****por un momento siento que eres mía****  
****no te lo niego alguna vez pensé que no debía****  
****pero nunca imagine poder amar**

_-Estaba buscándote, me preocupe al no verte ya que Tom, el portero, dijo que no te habías ido. Me encontré a Lucy y me dijo que te vio alterada lo que me hizo preocuparme …._

_- Neal.. él..-_

_-Losé pequitas, ya estas a salvo ese hijo de puta no te hará nada, jamás. Yo estoy aquí y te protegeré.. Debí llegar antes.. si el… Lo habría matado._

_- Terry._

_-Shh descansa un poco - La acunó entre sus brazos y poco a poco fueron cayendo al sueño._

_En la madrugada se levantaron y vieron una jarra con líquido… supusieron que era agua y lo bebieron. _

_Terry la llevó a su habitación para que ella descansará… _

_Se sentían mareados._

_-La bebida, no era agua Terry. _

_- Pero sabia a agua, arggg me duele la cabeza._

_-A mi también…_

_-Venga échate a dormir…_

_- No puedo, estoy sucia y. _

_- Quítate el vestido entonces… Tranquila, no pienso aprovecharme de ti._

_-Es..está bien. _

_Ella se quito el vestido, quedándose solamente en bragas y sostén._

_-Él hizo lo mismo… bueno se quedo con bóxers… no está acostumbrado a dormir de otra forma._

_-¿Dormirás, aquí también?_

_- Es mi cuarto y mi cama, además no dejaré que vayas al mueble… _

_Una vez acostados, la acuno de nuevo, protegiéndola. Ella pegó su rostro en su torso desnudo y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo._

_Dos gritos levantaron a los jóvenes que dormían juntos… _

_Eleonor, madre de Candy y Clara, madre de Candy, estaban en la puerta del cuarto del Castaño._

_Habían adelantado su viaje y Clara al llegar a su casa y no encontrar a su hija fue hacia la casa de Eleonor y Richard.. _

_Por otro lado Richard Grandchester al entrar a su casa y encontrarlo patas arriba, casi explota, felizmente llamaron al timbre._

_Eleonor y Clara, subieron a preguntar a Terry si sabía el paradero de Candy, pero le resultó imposible, cundo abrió la puerta lo último que se esperaba era ver a su hija desnuda junto a Terrence. _

-No puede ser Terry, debe haber una equivocación, no puede tener solo una cama… somos dos, que es que acaso no nos ha visto?

-Se supone que los esposos comparten lecho!

-Pero nosotros no…

-Escucha Candy ¿ entiendo todo esto sí?, entiendo que no hayas querido casarte con migo porque no estás enamorada de mí.

Después que nuestras madres nos encontraran en mi cuarto, según ellas desnudos, todo ha cambiado…

Te amo Candy, siempre lo he hecho. No te pido que me ames ahora, pero sé que sientes algo por mí. Y eso me vuelve loco, hace 4 días tu en ese vestido, por tan sencillo que fuera te veías tan hermosa, creo que jamás te habías pintado los labios de rojo, pero yo no vi a Candy, la niña, la adolescente, vi a la mujer que eres, cuando te dije que estabas guapa, era cierto, no era para molestarte, lo dije porque así yo lo siento, y sabes última mente te he necesitado mucho, no soporto ver a los chicos como hablan de tu belleza, sabes lo celoso que me pongo cada vez que lo hacen? Cuando Karen me llama y me pregunta por ti… que te has puesto por navidad, tu cabello cuanto creció, o simplemente si tu y yo ya nos amistamos…

-Terry, yo…. - se miro las manos.- Yo siempre… yo siempre te he amado.

Ella se acerco a él y lo besó

Él la recibió con mucho gusto, la atrajo hacia sí y profundizo el beso, ella tenía sus manos colgadas por el cuello de él.

-Te amo Candy, te amo mi pecosita.

-Y yo a ti Terry - lo abrazó.- Pero esta no era la forma de demostrarlo.

-Es cierto, ellos no debieron casarnos en contra de nuestra voluntad.

-Ya no importa, lo que realmente importa es que ahora tú estás aquí conmigo.

-A partir de hoy voy a amarte y demostrártelo todos los días de mi vida no mas a escondidas…

_**escondidas nos amamos**__**  
**__**que me importa lo que digan**__**  
**__**esto es pa toda la vida**__**Te Amo**__**apúrate**__**  
**__**apúrate**__**  
**__**que nos queda poco tiempo**__**  
**__**promete que regresaras**__**  
**__**hay mañana**__**  
**__**para amarnos a escondidas**__**.**_


End file.
